Surface Tension
by zarah joyce
Summary: One often wonders if that tension between them is just that... all on the surface.' SkyZ, with slight BridgeSyd in later chapters. Set after Endings.
1. Wishes

From the corner of her eye, Syd surreptitiously glanced at two of her teammates who, as usual, were busily ignoring each other. Z and Sky were only a chair apart but they might as well be in different worlds. Whenever Z started a conversation, Sky refrained from making any comments. In turn, Z studiously gave attention to her juice whenever Sky talked.

It was all very, _very _interesting.

"Tomorrow we should use our day off responsibly and try to do something productive," Sky was currently telling them after he polished off his food.

Syd brightened. "Like shopping?"

"Assembling mechanical devices?" Bridge said.

Even Z managed to smile a bit. "Throwing frisbees?"

"No," the Red Ranger informed them in clipped tones. "I was thinking of heading to the park and training there."

Three sets of eyes regarded him blankly.

"The park?" Syd repeated.

"Training?" Bridge said.

"Training in the _park?_" Z muttered, her brows almost disappearing into her hairline. "Are you even aware of what you just said?"

Sky leaned on his chair and looked at her. "What's wrong with that idea?"

"What's wrong with our gym?" she shot back. "Sky Tate, the park is for relax and recreation. You can't relax by doing five hundred crunch-ups in front of dozens of people!" Then she cocked her head to one side and added, "Scratch that, I forgot _you_ can do that. We, on the other hand, can't. _Won't._"

"Since when were you elected spokesperson for Bridge and Syd?" he asked, gesturing with his hand. "Guys?"

Two sets of eyes regarded him blankly.

"Training?" Syd said.

"The park?" Bridge muttered.

Z looked at him with a satisfied expression on her face. "There's your answer."

Sky glared at her. "Fine." He stood and collected his food tray. "If you're going to do something else tomorrow, let me know." And he walked away.

"What nerve," Z murmured. "His being the Red Ranger doesn't make him emperor of SPD." And without even looking at anyone, she left.

Syd and Bridge were left pondering on their food.

"Hey, Bridgey," Syd said, turning to him, "I want to do an experiment. Will you help me?"

"Sure," Bridge said, smiling at her. "What's it about?"

Syd's answer was a brilliant grin in return.

-

"But Sky," Syd was saying the next day, "the movie's scheduled today. I want to watch it but I don't want to watch it alone."

"Then ask Bridge to go with you," Sky told her, flipping to another page of the handbook.

Syd deposited herself beside him and sulked. "But I can't!"

Sky turned another page, missing his chance of asking why.

Syd pursed her lips, then jumped into her chance. "Because he's taking Z somewhere!"

She had to bite her lip from laughing at Sky's expression. He sat straighter and gaped at her for about three seconds, the handbook forgotten as it fell to the floor. Then Sky cleared his throat. "I'm sure they'll be back soon," Sky said, in his usual clipped tones. Gracefully he picked up the fallen handbook. "Wherever they went," he added through gritted teeth.

Syd silently thanked three years of acting school before launching into her practiced tirade. "They haven't left yet. Oh, Sky, don't you see what's happening? I think Bridgey is falling for Z. Really! Don't you see it? He follows her everywhere, watches her every move when he thinks no one is seeing him do it, gets angry whenever a breathing male gets within ten feet of her... and they always fight, which is of course a sign of sexual tension!"

Sky raised a brow. "They fight? _Bridge_ and Z?"

_Oops!_ Syd backtracked a bit. "Well - sometimes. But, you know, if they do get together I think... I think they'll make a great couple," she gushed. "What do you think?"

Sky was busy staring holes through his handbook - which he was obviously not reading, since he hadn't noticed yet that it was upside-down. "Interoffice relationships are prohibited in SPD," he said sternly.

"But they look so... so cute together," Syd said. And watched with barely contained glee as Sky turned a darker shade of red.

Just in time, Bridge and Z walked in.

Syd raised a brow at the heated glare she received from Z. Bridge, meanwhile, fidgeted at the look Sky was giving him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" they both asked at the same time, to different persons.

Syd winked at Bridge before turning to Z. "All right." And she yelped when the Yellow Ranger practically clawed her away to a semi-private corner in the room.

"Rule number 4041 states that no interoffice relationships are allowed in SPD," Z told her, the girl's ears practically bright red. "You've been in here longer than I have, Syd. You should know that!"

Syd flipped her curls, and glanced at the other corner where Sky was undoubtedly interrogating Bridge. _Poor Bridgey,_ she thought, guilty for one second. Then she turned to Z. "Yes, I know that."

Z crossed her arms. "So you know that whatever the thing is between you and... and _him _should stop right now. Right?"

Syd sighed. "Yes."

Now, Z moved from angry to agitated. "Do you swear that you won't–"

"Oh for Pete's sakes, Z! Sky and I are not a couple, nor we would ever be!" Syd finally yelled. Then she covered her mouth when all eyes turned towards her, including Sky's and Bridge's.

"What?" Sky asked.

Bridge was looking confused. "Wait a second," he said, looking at Sky then at Syd. "Are you–"

"All right, non B-Squad cadets, move out, now!" Syd ordered, and the other unwanted eyes got out of the room until the four of them were alone.

"Again I ask, what?" Sky asked, looking at Syd. "Of course we're not a couple!"

She became quite indignant when he seemed quite repulsed by the idea. "Your loss, not mine," she snapped.

Z drew her brows together. "But... but Bridge said–"

Bridge laughed nervously. "I didn't actually 'say' that–"

Sky turned to Z. "You were asking her if she and I are together?"

She drew her chin up. "Of course not! As if I care," Z scoffed.

"But you do," Syd said slyly.

"No," Z snapped. "I was just reminding you that interoffice relationships are not allowed in the workplace, remember?"

"Which is, you know, what Sky is telling me," Bridge said. Then he stopped when Sky glared at him. "What? You were."

"Rule 4041 states–"

"Rule 4045-dash-b states–"

Sky and Z paused and looked at each other. Both crossed their arms.

"Mixing rules again, Delgado?"

"Ha! You wish, Tate."

Syd grabbed Bridge and drew him away before an explosion occurred.

"What was that all about?" he asked her, when they were at a safe distance from the feuding cadets.

Syd patted him on the back. "That, my dear Bridge, is sexual tension at its best." She gripped his arm tighter. "Next time, we'll lock them up in the same room together. What do you say?"


	2. Questions

"Okay, I have a question." Bridge rubbed his palms together and looked at his teammates. "If you were–"

"Here we go again," Sky muttered, burrowing further into his book.

"Lighten up Sky," Syd admonished him as she hit him on the arm. Turning her attention to Bridge, she smiled sweetly. "What was it again, Bridgey?"

"Well, if you were stuck in an island with only one thing to bring, what will it be?"

The sliding doors opened to reveal Z. "I would say... a boat," she answered, sinking onto the chair beside Bridge. "Just so I can get back to civilization."

The Blue Ranger opened his mouth to say something, but abruptly changed his mind. "You know, I never thought of that. Brilliant." He grinned at Z.

Syd rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Where's the challenge in that? As for me, I'd probably bring my solar-powered hair dryer. Just so when I get spotted by anyone, I won't look a mess." She patted her perfect hair and winked at Bridge.

Sky raised his brow but said nothing.

"What about you?" Z asked, lightly kicking Sky's shoe. "What will you bring?"

He swatted her foot away with his book. "Do I really have to answer?"

"Yes!"

"You haven't even asked Bridge yet."

"Oh please." Z pointed at Bridge. "Everyone in the free world knows what he'll bring."

"Everyone in the–that's not true," Bridge said defensively. "You all think I'll bring an ordinary toaster, right? Well, you're wrong. I'll bring something else. My _solar-powered_ toaster."

"Ha." Z grinned.

"Your turn," Syd told Sky.

"I'll bring my morpher," Sky informed them. He looked at Z. "Happy now?"

"Oh, as if _that's _a surprise." She kicked him again. "Saving the world from anywhere in the world. Typical."

"I've got another question. What if you have to be stuck in that island with just one person. Bring anything you want, but you have to endure being with that one person forever. Who will _you _choose?"

They were all silent for a minute.

Sky glanced at Z.

Bridge looked at Syd.

Z bit her lip.

Syd smiled. "Well, if I'm going to be stuck in an island, I'll choose–"

"Bridge," Z volunteered quickly, straightening in her seat. "Yep, I choose Bridge."

Syd frowned. "But I–"

"_Bridge?_" Sky repeated, gawking at Z.

"Well, yes!" Z said. She took Bridge's arm. "That's right. You and me, pal."

"Well... hey–" Bridge glanced at Syd and fidgeted when he caught her glaring at him. He tried to pry off Z's hold. "Well..."

"Then I'll be taking Syd," Sky said, looking straight at Z.

"What?" Syd squeaked. "But–"

"Yes. I'm taking you with me."

"Fine!" Z snapped.

"Fine!" Sky returned to his book. "At least, Syd doesn't get on my nerves like some people do," he muttered under his breath.

But Z caught it anyways. "Well, _at least_ Bridge's name isn't synonymous with _arrogant jerk!_"

Sky set his book down. "Syd isn't stubborn enough to not ask for help when she really needs it!"

"Bridge doesn't act like he's the most faultless guy on the planet!" Z shot back.

Bridge shook his head. "I'm so sorry I even asked this question."

Syd reached over and patted him on the knee. "Yeah. You really should be."

"Syd doesn't make my head hurt most of the times!"

"And Bridge doesn't make me want to punch his brains out every day!"

"All right guys, enough! Geez!" Syd exclaimed, standing up.

Both Sky and Z fell silent.

"You know, this wasn't an excuse for you two to start fighting again! This was supposed to be fun!" Syd told them. "Plus, you didn't even ask _us _who we want to bring. Personally, I choose Bridge."

"Likewise." Bridge paused. "I mean, I won't choose me, of course. I choose Syd."

"There we go!" Syd said, perking up. "So since hypothetically both Bridge and I are taken... you guys should just choose each other. I mean..." She smiled innocently at them, "That's what you both want, right?"

Sky glanced at Z.

Z looked at Sky.

"_Never_," they both declared vehemently.

"Hopeless," Syd mouthed at Bridge.


	3. Clones

Syd jumped. "Ah, Z!" she exclaimed, hitting her friend on the arm. "I hate it when you do this!"

Z smirked. "Do what?"

The Pink Ranger rolled her eyes and pointed at the other Z standing before her. "You know. This! Pulling off that clone thing you have. You don't see me pounding on doors with an iron fist do you? So. Childish." And off Syd went, puffing as she did.

The two Zs exchanged grins before they went to find their next victim, which, due to Bridge's absence, would be Sky. Predictably enough, the Red Ranger was sitting on the couch, reading what appeared to be an updated version of their handbook.

Z rolled her eyes. Someone really needed to give Sky a big thump on the head and tell him to get a friggin' life. That someone preferably being _her._

She nodded at her clone, and watched as the other Z saunter in with her signature sashay.

"Hey Sky," the clone greeted, standing close enough that her knees almost touched Sky's own. "Whatcha doing?"

The Red Ranger mildly shook his head and said nothing.

Z pursed her lips. The arrogant jerk didn't even have enough common decency to look up at her clone!

Picking up on the original's thoughts, the clone nudged Sky's knee and said, "Hello! Anybody there?"

Still, nothing.

That was, if one didn't include the angry lines forming on Sky's forehead.

"What, do I have to perform flips just to get your attention, Tate?" the clone asked, voicing Z's irritation perfectly. "Hello! _Hello_!"

At long last, Sky looked up briefly and said, "If you want to talk, don't do it through a clone, Delgado," he announced crisply.

Z's mouth hung open.

"I know you're there," Sky continued. His eyes traveled to where she was hidden. "By the door. No use hiding anymore, so send your replica away and come talk to me if you need to."

"All right, all right, geez!" she answered, and the clone disappeared in a swirl of bright lights. Z stepped out and walked towards him. "You'd think _someone_ prohibits people from having fun around here once in a while. That someone, of course, being _you_."

"Outside of training and simulation, the usage of powers are prohibited in the headquarters," he retorted. Sky arched his brow. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Not if it's for personal practice," she shot back, sinking on the sofa beside him. "Rule 69 dash-c."

Sky returned to his book, his lips lightly quirked upwards. "Why are you bothering me, anyway?" Then his mouth hardened. "Isn't Bridge around?"

Z thought she caught something unpleasant in his manner of asking, but then, there was _always _something unpleasant with Sky's manner of... well, in Sky's manners in general. "Bridge's accompanying Kat to see this whole new nano-micro-cyborg-technology or whatever you call it. And since I've already _bothered _Syd, I thought, hey, why not score a straight and bother Sky as well." She lightly kicked his boot.

"Figures," he muttered under his breath. He then studiously gave attention to his book.

"I've got a question for you, though," Z ventured on, leaning closer to him. "How do you do that?"

Sky lifted his gaze long enough to frown at her. "I do a lot of things. Be specific, would you?"

This time, Z didn't take heed of his biting tone. "How do you tell me apart from my clone?" she finished softly, curiously.

"I'm sure a lot of other people can do it. Bridge too, right? Why don't you ask _him_ about that?" Sky closed his book with a loud snap, stood, and strode to the door.

Z followed him and while his back was turned quickly produced three replicas of herself. "Hey, Sky!" she called.

"What?" Whirling around, Sky's eyes widened slightly at the sight of four Zs standing before him, all wearing identical looks and hosting identical poses. Just as quick, though, his eyes sought hers and firmly latched upon them.

It was a test, and both of them knew it.

The replicas disappeared. "How _do_ you do that?" Z asked, stepping closer to him.

Sky shook his head. "I'm sure–"

"No, the others can't! Not even Jack, and he's known me the longest." Z poked his chest with a finger. "Tell me how. Tell me how _now._"

He pursed his lips. "All right," he said. "All right, I'll tell you."

Z nodded, eagerly anticipating his explanation.

"The clones don't irk me as much as the original does. Happy now?"

For a moment, Z was too overcome with annoyance to even glare at him. So, she let her finger to the talking, and highlighted each word with a sharp poke. "You. Are. Such. A. Jerk!"

"Well, you did ask for it," Sky told her, grinning.

"Augh! Why did I even bother." And off she stalked, puffing as she heard Sky's chuckles behind her.


	4. Resentment

"No," Z muttered with ill-concealed horror evident in her tone. "No you _didn't._"

"Yes," Bridge declared grimly. "Yes I did."

She was quiet for a minute.

"I think this is a good time for me to remind you that you promised me you won't laugh."

Silence.

Then someone snorted after a few seconds.

And finally, fully erupted into a frenzy of mad chuckles.

"See, this is what I hate about making other people promise something to me. They never keep it. Like that time when I made my pet turtle promise to never swim on the pond without a helmet, and still he did, and it seemed he even enjoyed it. This is _just_ like that."

Z laughed again, louder this time.

These were the sounds Sky heard as he passed by the dining room. He caught Bridge and Z sitting together, their heads bent as though plotting something. Then Bridge said something that made her laugh for the third or fourth time.

Sky turned away, his mouth forming a hard line.

He didn't want to admit it, but he'd always wished he had an ounce of Bridge's easy ability to make people laugh. It was a trait that _he _never did know how to use, a quality he knew he never had. Growing up in a home with the kind of life like Sky's was, laughter and merriment weren't something one dealt with everyday. As such, Sky grew up serious, staid, and solemn to a fault.

Sure, he knew that Bridge was almost like a specie unknown to him. The Blue Ranger was everything Sky wasn't - and that difference never quite bothered him. It had never been an issue between them.

Until now.

Until... well, _her._

He tightened his hold on his tray, and considered walking quickly to avoid detection, but then Syd came out of nowhere and nudged him with her tray. "Come and eat with us, Sky," she coaxed. She pointed at the table where the other two rangers were busy snickering.

Sky was on the edge of saying no, but then the Pink Ranger was pushing him until the others saw him and it was already too late to do anything else except sit down and eat and pretend that nothing was wrong.

To say that it was awkward for him would have been the understatement of the year.

"Wow," Z said in surprise, and even Sky paused to look at her. She was staring straight at Syd. "I can't believe it! You're wearing... well... _that!_"

Sky raised his brow and looked at Syd, and noticed, for the first time, that the Pink Ranger was wearing something... highly unusual.

Syd rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with it? I happen to like this _very_ much."

Bridge hesitated, but ventured timidly with, "Really?"

She patted his arm and let her hand stay there. "Yes, Bridge, I do think a shirt the shade of... pond scum green is highly fashionable."

"Well," Bridge said, squaring his shoulders. "_Well._"

Sky felt someone's eyes on him, and he looked to see Z staring at him, a big grin plastered on her face. Unable to help himself, he smiled largely and soon the two of them were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, this is just too priceless, I've _got_ to take a picture." And Z hopped off her chair and dashed to the door.

"Oh no you won't! Not if I get it first!" Syd exclaimed, taking after her.

And soon, only Sky and Bridge were left on their table.

Sky stabbed his tomato with a fork, but set it down when Bridge started to clear his throat three times in a row. He looked up. "Would you like some water?" he asked, mildly irritated.

Bridge shook his head. "Wait... actually, yeah, I'm kinda thirsty, but... no, no the water would have to wait. Huh. Alliteration. But." The Blue Ranger looked at him steadily. "Sky... I think we should talk. About... well. You _know_."

The Red Ranger did not like what this conversation was hinting at. Still, he owed Bridge. He _was_ his friend. "What is it about?" he said, his tone nonchalant at best.

Bridge squinted at him, then began fidgeting with his fork. "You know, I'm pretty sure you're avoiding me for the past few weeks."

Sky stared at him. "Why would I do that?" he then asked with a sardonic laugh.

"I don't know. You tell me," Bridge answered, with uncharacteristic seriousness etched in his tone. He fixed his gaze at Sky again.

For a moment, Sky thought of telling him the truth. It would be such a relief if he could unload his own frustrations and confusion to someone he trusted with his life. But then, that would just be... unthinkable. And totally out of the question. "This is silly, Bridge. Of course I'm not avoiding you! You're my friend, and–"

"You know my powers, Sky. You _know_ them, so you know that I know when you're not telling me the whole truth."

Sky threw his hands up in the air. "So what do you want me to say? Since you already know my feelings, why bother asking me to say them aloud?"

Bridge sighed. "That's just it. You know I will never use my powers on a friend without their permission. But sometimes, sometimes, I can still read you even without trying. Like right now. Right now, I can tell you're really mad at me." He wiggled his fingers. "And my gloves are still on."

"I'm sure people from the other _room_ know I'm annoyed at you right now," Sky snapped.

"Not annoyed, Sky. Mad. You're _mad_ at me, and that's different."

Sky said nothing.

"It's because of... _her_, isn't it?"

"Can it, Bridge."

Bridge smiled slightly. "Sky... for all its worth, I just wanted to tell you that Z and I... we're just friends. All right? We're _friends._ If you were just... oh, I don't know, talking to me instead of resenting my closeness with her, you'll realize that I don't like her the same way you do."

"I don't like her," Sky said, each word vibrating heavily.

Bridge grinned. "Right. And I don't like buttery toasts. Or waking up to the smell of buttery toasts. Or the sight of Syd making buttery toasts for me."

Sky was silent for a while, until he finally digested what Bridge said. "Wait, what? You... and Syd...?"

The Blue Ranger had the grace to blush. "Well... if I get really really really lucky, then--"

"Hey guys!" Z's tone rang loudly. "Group shot!"

"Don't forget about me!" Syd said, planting herself firmly beside Bridge.

And as Z posed beside Sky, grinning widely at the camera, he felt himself smiling as well.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter's pretty serious, I know, but... well, you know Sky :D

I haven't thanked you guys for your reviews... so thank you very much! I'm very glad you're there, reading :D Please be on the lookout for the next chapters! And thank you again!


	5. Recovery

"Sky!" Syd's excited cry broke through the stillness of the infirmary. She rushed at him and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy to see you're finally okay!"

Sky awkwardly patted her on the back. "Hey Syd," he said, smiling largely. "Believe me, I'm happy to _feel_ okay."

"Great to see you up and about, man," Bridge told him, clapping Sky on his shoulder. "I mean, for a second there, we were really worried that you won't be... you know, up and about. But here you are. You're up." Bridge grinned. "And about, I guess."

Sky chuckled. "Good to see my days of absences didn't change you much, Bridge."

"Oh, but a _lot_ has changed with you being MIA and all," Syd complained, still attached to his waist. "I mean, with you too busy being unconscious, no one had enough gall to actually prohibit us from having fun!" She squeezed him fondly before stepping back. "We kinda missed it, you know."

"Well." Sky hobbled for a moment, not wanting to put too much weight on his injured leg. He took on his usual stern expression. "We just have to change that, won't we?"

His gaze nonchalantly roaming around didn't escape Syd's attention. She knew what it was that Sky was looking for... or rather, _who_. "Don't worry, I told her you're fine. She'll come down any minute."

"You told who?" Sky asked, all innocence.

Syd rolled her eyes. Sky generally wasn't good at playing dumb, and both of them knew it.

But Bridge obviously didn't. "Z," he answered eagerly. "I mean, we told her about Kat's message before we went here. She was doing surveillance at the 12th sector, you see."

"Alone?" Sky's tone was sharp.

Bridge and Syd exchanged glances. "Well, with you being... you know... not up and..."

The Red Ranger pursed his lips and started to stride forward when he paused suddenly, his attention focused at the door.

Syd turned, and sure enough, she spotted the Yellow Ranger. "Z!" she squealed, unmindful of the murderous wrath currently painted on Z's face as she glared at Sky. "Look! Sky's alive! I told you all those hours you sat by his bedside would pay off."

Just then, Z's murderous wrath turned on _her._

But Syd didn't mind. Much.

Because the surprised look on Sky's face was all worth it.

"She... I mean, you..." He cleared his throat. "Well. Ah, hi, Z." She looked at him again, and Sky thought she didn't look the least bit happy to see him. That stung, especially after what he did for...

Well.

Anyway.

It wasn't important.

Z folded her arms and strode towards him, her steps large and unhurried.

Foreseeing a confrontation, Syd took Bridge's arm and together they wisely stepped back.

Sky maintained his stoic stance.

Until Z lifted her hand and slapped him with all her might.

"Z!" Syd shrieked.

"Woah!" Bridge exclaimed. "Woah, Z! Sky might–"

"Don't worry, I checked with Kat. He won't suffer a relapse. Not Mr. Big Shot right here." Her voice shook tremendously. Even her hand trembled.

Sky rubbed his injured cheek and glared at her. "Would you mind explaining what the hell's _that_ for?"

"That's not enough," Z told him, her expression growing more and more furious with every word she uttered. "You stupid... arrogant jerk! You idiot! Don't you know how worried we all were? Do you know how _scared_ we were? Three days, Sky. Three days without us knowing if you're... if you're gonna live or... or..." She choked, but swallowed heavily to keep herself from crying. "That blast was for me, you idiot! Never, ever, _ever _take anything for me again, do you understand? That blast was for me and you took it, and you, you almost–"

Sky caught her hands in his to keep her steady. "Z," he said firmly, "I'll only say this once, so listen. _Listen." _He shook her mildly. "Better me than you."

She gaped at him, then fiercely shook her head. "No, that's–"

"You can't tell me to never do it again, do you understand? Because I will. In a heartbeat."

Syd took a step closer to Bridge. The Blue Ranger took her hand and squeezed.

Z closed her eyes. "Don't say that. If you... if you..." At this, she rested her head on his shoulder, and hugged him. Hard. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry._"

Sky smiled lightly and wound his arms around her. This time, he didn't feel awkward like he did with Syd, or amused like he did with Bridge. All Sky felt this time was relief, and tenderness. "I'm not," was all he said.


	6. Views

_If there were two people in the world who deserved each other, it would be Sky and Z. _

Syd smiled at the thought before gazing fondly at the two who were, as usual, trying to look as though they were ignoring each other while failing miserably at it.

She looked at Sky, and noted how rigid he was, sitting there like some sort of marble statue. He could be placed in a museum of some sort and no one would even know he was breathing. Syd knew from experience that this meant either Sky was suffering from an after-effect of an experiment gone wrong or he was entirely conscious of the presence of a particular person. A particular _female_ ranger in fact. And since Boom and Bridge hadn't been playing with gadgets and gizmos for an entire week...

The Pink Ranger nearly chuckled with fiendish delight. She had known Sky for about four years now; they met during her first day and, being a few years older and handsome to boot, he was quite the heartbreaker. And by that she meant Sky was a person who actually _broke_ the hearts of innocent, starry-eyed girls who dreamed they would soon fall in love with each other, through his being entirely too cold and proud and arrogant. By the end of the end of that first day, Syd had gone from worshiping him to secretly wishing he would literally freeze to death from his own coldness.

Sometimes, though, she still wished that. Old habits _were_ hard to break, anyway...

Sure, Sky had somewhat loosened up to all of them. Being a Power Ranger like his dad, but initially failing to get the most coveted Red Ranger status had both angered and humbled him. Then when he _did_ get it, he might've thought it would be best to somewhat distance himself from the others, resulting to his resuming some of his earlier aloofness and arrogance. As a leader, he had to be impartial. As a friend, he had to make sacrifices.

But that didn't make Sky less than what he was.

And then, there was Z. Syd actually chuckled, then placed a palm over her lips before emitting a fictitious cough. Elizabeth Delgado - at first, Syd knew she was a girl at the far, opposite end of her social spectrum. She was the type of person Syd stayed away from. The Yellow Ranger exuded street smarts and sassiness that were frequently annoying and irritating, since the Pink Ranger, in turn, was all about classiness and culture. Which was why, for the first few weeks from the moment she moved in, Z and Syd frequently - and readily - engaged in petty quarrels.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason Syd had once resented Z. The Pink Ranger had come to terms with the fact that, at that time, she _was_ threatened by Z's joining the B-Squad. Here Syd was, trained and honed to perfection in the art of fighting SPD style, and yet she was immediately given the fifth position while Z took the fourth one. Sure, Syd loved her color with a burning intensity, but how come she was the last person on the team and not Z? Also, it seemed as though Z had strong relations with everyone else - she had Jack looking out for her frequently, as they were bonded by more than mere childhood friendship. Z was beginning to get to know Bridge, but most of the times they acted as though they knew each other for a lifetime. And Z also became one of the rare - count them, _five_ - people who could coax a smile from Sky, the infinitely difficult one.

Yes, there were many reasons why Syd could have gone on hating Z. But then, looking at the way her life had been compared to Syd's, it was difficult to maintain Syd's high ground when she had grown up accustomed to life's pleasantries and extravaganzas. Jack didn't have a birthday, did Z know hers? Where were her parents? Z wouldn't even know how to start imagining what Syd's life was like.

So here they were. From reluctant teammates to even more reluctant roommates, and from that to being best of friends.

Sometimes, things had such a weird way of working themselves out, Syd mused happily.

Like in the case of what was happening between Sky and Z.

Syd couldn't be the only person who could see the sparks and high voltage flickers of pure electric shock that sizzle the room whenever these two were in it. No one could rile Z faster than Sky could. Bridge got close once, but still Z only grinned and gnashed her teeth playfully at him. And no other female could get on Sky's nerves quicker than Z. Syd had tried on occasion, but she only got glares and raised eyebrows and the occasional rolling of the eyes from Sky. Z could get that plus a whole lot of biting comments as bonuses just by opening her mouth.

Sky and Z resented each other with a burning intensity that bordered on the unnatural. Sure, one could argue that Sky Tate was indeed the example of arrogance personified, that he was just being himself, but the way he acted around Z - and the way Z responded to him - were comical to the eyes of an onlooker like Syd. It was amusing, to say the very least, to watch them snap and taunt and bait each other on purpose. The tension between them was very palpable.

But then...

Syd's eyes followed Z's motions as she rose from her chair. The Yellow Ranger's back was turned to Sky, so she wasn't aware that he'd also stood and was walking towards the same machine. Too late did they realize it, and now they were both standing before the vending machine and silently willing the other to act first.

Moments like this made Syd wonder if...

Well.

It was as if all that surface tension between Sky and Z was just that - all on the surface.

And one wondered if indeed there were more complicated things underneath that very surface.

Syd had witnessed that firsthand, when, during one of the more recent criminal activities, Sky took a hit meant for Z. And it wasn't by some accident; the Red Ranger saw the blast aimed at the Yellow Ranger, ran, pushed her out of the way, and nearly _died._ Z was stricken when she realized what had happened, and single-handedly contained the monster that hurt Sky. Such was the surge of adrenaline and anger that went through her. Sometimes, Syd still couldn't believe it happened, that she and Bridge were forced to look on as Z pulverized the enemy alone.

But it did.

After that, Syd hadn't seen Z out of Sky's side at the infirmary. It seemed Cruger understood somehow, probably through Isinia's influence. Kat just shrugged and talked to Sky's doctor to let Z stay as much as she needed to.

And when Sky woke up...

Well.

Syd nearly chuckled with fiendish delight for the second time that day.

Sky and Z now knew they each were feeling something extra for the other; and they both dealt with it by _not _dealing with it in the hopes of making this weird emotion disappear.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Because Sydney Drew had a devious plan.


	7. Suspicions

If Z were a suspicious person, she would have thought that Syd was up to no good.

Especially since she had just witnessed the Pink Ranger practically drag Bridge away with her – while he was in the middle of telling Z something.

And for the third time that day!

"Weird," she muttered, turning the page of her book.

"What's that?"

Surprised, Z glanced at her side, to where Sky was busy building a model of… something resembling a plane. She had almost forgotten she wasn't alone in the room; she had become quite adept at blocking anything related to Schuyler Tate, thank you very much. Ever since… well. _That._

_Is he talking to me?_ After what seemed like days of ignoring each other… might as well make the most of the fact that Sky was actually talking to her again – and that _he _gave in first. "I meant… well, Syd just dragged Bridge away, just when he was busy talking about his grand plans for us. You know, vacation on the beach, something like—"

"Plans?" he repeated, brows forming one angry line, eyes focused on the plane model. "Just for you two, then?"

"What, and give Syd a chance to skin me alive?" Z chuckled. "Please. I don't have a death wish yet. It's for the four of us, but I think we're there mostly as chaperons for those two."

She returned to her book, missing the sigh of relief and the quick smile that graced Sky's face for a second. "You noticed too, huh."

Z closed her book with a loud snap. _This _was just the opening she needed. "I think even Ric noticed." She inched closer to him. "Being Bridge's roommate, I'm sure he's told you plenty about whatever is going on between him and Syd. So, you know – spill already and please, don't be afraid to include the juicy details."

Sky raised a brow at her, playing with a triangular piece between his fingers. "You do know that Bridge and I _don't_ gossip like you and Syd do, right?" He placed it on the table, then crossed his arms on his chest. "Besides, you have her as your roommate; go ask her."

"You _do _know that I've done that already, right?" she said, mimicking his tone. Z rolled her eyes. "The fact that I'm resorting to actually begging scraps of information from _you_, of all people, should alert you to how desperate I am for an update."

Sky chuckled. "She won't tell you anything?"

"Nope. Got her mouth clammed up when I'm asking her except for the, 'what are you talking about? Bridge and I are friends!' crap she's saying." Z lightly kicked his shoe with her boot. "So. Share."

Sky made a show of going back to his work until Z kicked him again, harder this time. "What makes you think that Bridge actually told me anything?"

"Because you're his best friend, and best friends share things, and because Bridge sometimes never shuts up?"

He smirked. "Right. Which is why I refuse to tell you anything. As his best friend, I choose not to betray his confidence. Especially those things I found out during the numerous times he never stops talking."

"Whatever." Z rolled her eyes, swatted his leg with her book. "Jerk."

"Hey!"

The atmosphere obviously lightened, she returned to reading. Z was flipping through the pages, searching for the one she was scouring before when Sky cleared his throat. "So, what do you think?"

Latching on to his meaning, she closed her book again. "Of Syd and Bridge?" Chewing on her lip, Z frowned a bit. "I love them together, of course. I mean, they're my friends and all. But… well…I'm not… I mean…"

Sky's brows grew closer again. "What?"

Z glanced at him, then focused her attention on her shoe. "I just think… don't you…I mean, aren't you and Syd…?"

"Me and…" At that, Sky laughed. "You thought—"

"What?" Z asked, instantly defensive. "What are you laughing about? Syd happens to be a great girl! Underneath… you know, tons of mousse and makeup!"

"Of course she is!" he said, still chuckling. "But why anyone would think that something's between me and Syd is beyond me."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I never had an ounce of Bridge's patience. Or his tolerance of pain."

"Funny, when Jack and I came in you and Syd sure look especially chummy to me," Z said, her tone almost accusing. "With the teasing and the closeness—"

"Well, it's not like you and Jack weren't!" Sky retorted.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Jack's like my own brother! He's been with me all through the years and—"

"Not everyone knows your history with him, Z. Anyone who'll look the first time will actually think—"

"What, that me and Jack—"

"Exactly!"

"But that's insane! I would never think about Jack like—" Z was quiet for a minute. "Well, now I just did. Thank you, Cadet Tate, for putting a rather disturbing image to my head." She shuddered.

Sky did a mock bow. "Anytime."

They locked eyes, and promptly burst out laughing.

At that moment, Syd and Bridge walked in. "Aww. Don't you two look so happy together? Don't they, Bridgey?"

"They do? I mean, yes, yes they do, of course they do!" Bridge rubbed the spot where Syd pinched him. "And, owww."

"What are you two lovebirds so happy about?" Syd asked, beaming at them.

Z grinned at Sky before turning to Syd. "You know, we might just tell you."


	8. Outrage

"Hold _still_!" Syd pulled the ribbons at the back of Z's dress. "Just... don't breathe, okay? We can make this work." She bit her lip and pulled again.

Z gasped as the dress tightened considerably around her mid-section. "I... can't... Syd. _Syd_!" She grasped her teammate's arm and squeezed. "Would... like... to breathe... please!"

"Oh. Sorry." The Pink Ranger reluctantly released her hold on the ribbons, and when she heard the other girl inhale and exhale loudly, quickly tied the two ends together. "There. That should work." She walked around to gaze critically at the Yellow Ranger. "I knew it. I knew this dress will look better on you."

Z looked at herself in the mirror, then tugged at the length of the skirt. "Syd, this dress is against SPD regulations. If someone sees me in this outside of this room, I'm going to get suspended." She frowned at her reflection. "It's almost... obscene."

Syd grinned. "_Exactly_."

"Where am I going to wear this anyway?" Z pulled the neckline up, but nothing happened.

"Oh, I don't know," Syd fairly sang as she began to pick up pieces of discarded clothes on the floor. "When you go out on a date, perhaps?"

Z snorted. "And when will that be? As if someone's going to ask me out." She bit her lip and contemplated.

"You? In that dress? Someone's going to. Trust me." Darting a quick look at Z and finding her unaware, Syd immediately shoved the Yellow Ranger's uniform inside her pillow and fluffed it for good measure. "So... what do you think of.--"

Z turned to her. "You and Bridge?"

Syd paused from kicking Z's shoes into the farthest corner under her bed. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, please. It's no secret that you and Bridge are an item." Z crossed her arms, looked down, and cursed. "Oh, man! I feel like I'm naked in this thing. I'm telling you, Syd... no way I'm going to wear this outside this room. Hand me my uniform."

Syd quickly sprang into action. "Not yet! We still have to find a pair of shoes to go with that dress."

"What for?"

"Well, let's just say I'm curious what will look good on you." The Pink Ranger produced about six pairs of shoes in an instant. "Here. Try this one on."

Z shook her head but still placed her foot inside Syd's shoe. "I know what you're doing."

Syd blinked innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just don't want us to talk about you and Bridge!"

"What? That's ridiculous," Syd scoffed. "Okay, first of all, there _is _no me and Bridge. I mean--"

Z snorted again. "Right. So _that's _why he's always giving you stuff. And that's why you actually _keep _the stuff he gives you. Even if the stuff he gives you are... pretty darn weird." She looked around and pointed. "Take that lamp for example."

Syd huffed. "There is absolutely _nothing _wrong about... a lamp shaped like a toaster."

"Okay. If you say there's nothing going on between you and Bridge, then I believe you. Although..." Z raised a brow. "I do find it kinda unlike you to actually get up at 5 every morning just to make toasts for him."

"What? I'm being a good friend. I know how to make his toasts, and since I'm _such_ a good friend, I do it for him." Syd rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's as innocent as... me having you wear that dress for me."

"So you say." Z grinned.

One minute, the Pink Ranger looked about ready to argue. Then the next, Syd was batting her lashes and suddenly smiling brightly. "Since we're on the subject, why don't you tell me how it feels to have someone - named Sky, that is - actually shove you out of harm's way."

Z quickly looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because... there is _nothing_ to talk about." Z tapped her foot. "He could've done it for anyone."

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Funny, I don't remember him doing it for anyone else."

Z rolled her eyes. "The opportunity didn't come before. Not like this."

"Uhuh."

"Also, as Red Ranger, one of his responsibilities is actually making sure his teammates - _all_ of us - are out of harm's way." The explanation sounded perfectly logical to Z's ears. "What he did was... perfectly natural. As Red Ranger."

"So you say," Syd mimicked.

"And besides, he... um... he didn't... I mean... he--"

"Nearly died? Took a bullet for you? Didn't want _you_ to hurt?" Syd squinted her eyes. "Am I getting close?"

In her usual fashion, Z flung out her arms and rounded on Syd. "Are you done? Are we done here? 'Coz I want to be dressed decently some time in the future."

"Not quite. Hmm." Syd stood, surveyed the Yellow Ranger's pink cheeks. "Ah, I know. Stay right here, I've got the perfect pair placed at the... well... some other room. Stay right here." And out Syd went.

Z sank on her bed, feeling quite restless and edgy. Sure, Syd was just being herself, but it was disconcerting to be actually interrogated that way. Z herself was not aware of Sky's intentions upon saving her, so...

Well.

So.

Impatient, Z stood and approached her cabinet, fully intending on removing Syd's dress and actually–

Her cabinet was locked.

Z frowned. "That's funny..."

She went to where she kept her keys, only... they weren't there.

Frantic, she replicated and the search party started looking everywhere for her keys. Z caught sight of one of her clones dressed as she was and thought, she looked something between scandalous and sexy.

She searched harder.

Finally, when all hope was lost and as last resort Z went into Syd's cabinet and yanked it open, only to find dresses more revealing and more scandalous than what she was already wearing.

A part of her sprang to alertness at the ploy the Pink Ranger just pulled.

"Syd!" she yelled. "I'm going to _murder_ you!"


	9. Awareness

Without warning, the Pink Ranger burst into his room. She fidgeted until the doors were closed behind her, took deep breaths, and _laughed out loud _until she was hunched over and gasping for air_._

"Syd?" Sky asked, looking up from his book. "Is... there something wrong?"

Startled, Syd straightened herself and threw a grand smile at him. "Sky!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Two words, Syd. My. Room."

"Well, this isn't just _your_ room, you know. Bridge is--"

"Are you looking for Bridge? He's not here. Try the simulation room." Deciding that _that_ was the end of their conversation, Sky resumed his reading.

"Three words, Sky. I. Have. Eyes. Obviously Bridge _isn't_ here, or else I've already seen him. Unless he's hiding under the bed, which is pretty impossible since I don't think he can fit in there. Then again, knowing Bridgey--"

Sighing, Sky closed his book. "Do you really have any _valid _reason for being here?"

"What? Can't I visit our good and heroic leader, the Red Ranger?" Syd said, batting her eyelashes. "Protector of the innocent, savior of women everywhere--"

He raised a brow in return.

"Oh all right," she said, huffing. "I'm here because--"

_"Syd!" _Z's voice rang from the hallway. "Where are you? No matter where you hide I'm going to find you and _murder _you, you pesky fake blonde--"

"Ignore her," Syd said, waving a hand. "She's in one of her moods. You were saying, Sky?"

Sky frowned at her. "I wasn't saying anything; _you _were. But I guess I already know what brought you here anyway." He stood, went to the door.

Syd's eyes rounded. "Oh, don't. Don't you _dare--_"

Too late.

The Red Ranger had already opened the doors. "I believe I have what you're looking for," he said, clearly talking to Z. He glanced at Syd, fully expecting her to look contrite, or at least chagrined. But... was she actually _grinning?_

"Where is she?" Z's voice came from the other end of the hallway. "Oh, I'm going to--"

"What do you think, Sky? What does she look like?" Syd asked, giggling with fiendish glee.

He frowned at her, then looked at the fast-approaching Yellow Ranger. "She looks... mad," he answered.

Syd rolled her eyes. "I was talking about her _dress_, you clown."

Sky raised a brow again. "Dress?"

"You mean _this, _Syd?"

With a flourish, Z walked in the room.

Wearing her _Yellow Ranger_ suit. SWAT Mode, even.

Syd's mouth actually dropped when she saw her friend. "What have you done!" she screeched, stomping her tiny foot. "Why aren't you--"

The Yellow Ranger crossed her arms. "You think you can outsmart _me_, Princess? HA! Not very likely. I'll have you know--"

"Agh!" Syd pouted. "You _morphed_! Oh I can't believe I forgot your morpher! Stupid, stupid."

"Yes you did. Yes, you_ are._ And with that_,_ you actually admitted that you planned _this _all along_._ _What were you thinking_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Syd fanned out her fingers and studied her nails.

Z stepped closer. "Why, you--"

Sky watched all of this with a crease marring his brows. He looked at Z, then at Syd, shook his head, then returned his eyes on the Yellow Ranger. "Is there a battle somewhere that I'm not aware of, Z?"

"I'll be out of your hair in a minute, Sky." Z tapped her foot. "Well, Syd? What have you to say for yourself?"

But the Pink Ranger had her hands on Sky's handbook. "Ah-hah!" She pointed at something written on a page. "Rule 56 dash D states that no cadet should be suited up unless there is a battle looming or repairs to be done to the suit." Tapping on the page, Syd stepped closer to Z, grinned, then turned to Sky. "Tell her, Sky. Tell her to power down."

"_Syd_--" Z's voice fairly dripped with venom.

Having absolutely no idea what was going on, Sky grabbed the handbook from Syd and closed it. "She's right, Z. I'm going to have to ask you to power down, or it'll be fifteen hours of community service."

"I'll take the fifteen hours, thank you," Z said without preamble.

"Did it say fifteen? I think it says _seventy-five_, Sky." Syd smiled angelically. "Seventy-five extremely grueling hours of unnecessary work, actually."

Was it Sky's imagination, or could he hear Z grit her teeth? "Seventy-five it is, then."

_That_ completely wiped off the self-satisfied smirk living on Syd's face. "Oh just power down already!" she huffed. "Really, Z... you're making us think you're up to something. I mean, what have you got to hide?"

Despite himself, Sky _had _grown rather curious. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have something to hide?"

"NO!"

"Come _on,_ Z. I mean, really. It's just the two of us here! And, well, Sky."

"Which, I believe, is _your_ point in this whole thing."

"Nuh-uh! He's... you know. He's a friend." Syd blew air out of her lips, dismissed Sky with a look and a wave of a hand. "He doesn't count."

"Hey!"

The Yellow Ranger turned to Sky, who in turn shrugged at her. "Fine. Power down."

"_Finally_! You're going to love _this,_ Sky. She's--" Then Syd gasped.

Because Z had a bed sheet wrapped around her body.

"Satisfied?" she asked, grinning.

For several moments, Syd just stared at her. "You... that's not... Agh! I give up! You're hopeless! _Hopeless_!" And out she went, huffing and puffing in a completely un-Syd-like manner.

Z chuckled. "The day she can outsmart me is the day I quit from this job. Well." She turned to Sky, all strained smiles. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

Sky shook his head. "I don't think I can fully understand what I _did_ witness. Girl... thing, is it?"

"Oh yeah." Z nodded earnestly. "Extremely girlish stuff. You wouldn't understand even if I explain it to you, which I don't intend to do."

"And the bed sheet?"

"Oh, this? Totally necessary. Another girl thing, you see." Z smiled at him. "Well. See you around, Sky."

It totally didn't occur to Sky that somewhere in their conversation he had managed to step and press on a part of the bed sheet with his shoe - so when Z moved to the doors, she went forward.

The sheet didn't.

It happened oh-so-slowly. At first, Sky didn't understand why he was seeing _so much _of Z - bare shoulders, bare arms, _a lot_ of bare legs and... some other unmentionably _bare_ parts. He _did _see her turn a spectacular shade of pink that ran from her face down to her--

But of course he didn't see _that,_ because he had turned and was now looking _away_ from her, thank you very much.

He could hear her muttering curses that he was pretty sure weren't all English. She tugged on the sheet caught in his shoe until it was free, which nearly caused him to tumble since he _was _standing on it.

And he could feel the temperature of the room rise until it was stifling hot. Sky resisted the urge to adjust the neckline of his uniform and cleared his throat. "Are you... what I mean is... are you decent now?"

She didn't answer.

Because at that moment Z had ran out of his room, bed sheet and all.


End file.
